Beautiful Beast Fall of the Cherry Blossom
by Kaiaken
Summary: Sakura finds out about the love of her crush and a certain demon fox....SasuNaru, of course...and dont read this if ur a Sakura fan


Beautiful Beast aka: Fall of the Cherry Blossom  
  
By: Kaiaken  
  
*Sequel to Clover*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beautiful. To Sasuke, that was all that Naruto was. Tanned skin, eyes like diamonds, hair like the golden sun, everything about was him was intoxicating. Just looking at the other boy in front of him drugged Sasuke with a feeling that engulfed him.   
  
He can never Leave me....Sasuke thought. Even if he did, I would follow him to the ends of the Earth, even to Heaven and Hell....  
  
He stood up, got off the bed, went over to the other boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. Pressing himself against the other boy, who was only wrapped in a blanket, he placed feather-light kisses onto Naruto's back. Naruto melted in Sasuke's soft touch. And to think, the black haired beauty was all his, his for the taking. He slowly turned around and claimed Sasuke's lips, his tongue falling onto the bottom of Sasuke's lip. Sasuke was only too happy to oblige to the request, and opened his mouth for Naruto's ever-questing tongue. The blanket slipped from Naruto's waist, as he pressed his newly uncovered body with Sasuke's body, which was already naked to begin with. Without once breaking the kiss, Sasuke pulled Naruto back to his bed and covered himself and his love with a spare sheet which was at the end of the bed. The broke off for a moment to breath, and to contemplate the coming events.  
  
"Sasu-chan, should I leave?" Naruto asked. looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head wildly, his black bangs swaying back and forth.  
  
"No, Naruto-chan, please stay..." Sasuke pleaded, noting the desparation in his voice. "I want this to happen...please stay with me." Naruto smiled and planted a butterfly kiss on his lover's lips, swollen with passion.  
  
"Then I will...." Naruto smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Naruto's POV*  
  
I don't know what just happened. It was as if time had stopped just to contemplate this moment. My beloved Sasuke gave his body away to me. Now he is mine and only mine. No-one can take him away, and even if he stopped loving me, I would continue to love him, because I need him that much. I look at the clock. 3:00 am. Sasuke stirrs within my arms and I wrap him up tightly within my embrace. I look down and Black orbs stare back at me with love, compassion. Need.  
  
"Naruto-chan..." Sasuke whispers as he kisses my mouth with fervor. Nothing in my life has ever felt so good. I kiss him back, resting myself atop him. I cannot lose him, if I did my life would end in a split second. I pull away briefly, mainly for breath.  
  
"Sasu-chan, I love you so much..." I rub my nose against his, my eyes show him the adoration I feel only for him. Sasuke smiles and tears of Joy swell up in his raven eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Naruto-chan...." Sasuke gleamed through crystal tears, shining in the moonlight. I was silenced after that. I place as much of my body weight onto him, my hands tracing warm paths along my lover's side, earning a well deserved sigh. I look at my lover's face. Such beauty could not be found anywhere else in the world....I kissed him, hungrily and desperately, his hands pressing against my face.   
  
We can never get enough of each other, every touch, every kiss, brings us more new feelings. I rest my head against the crook of Sasuke's neck, kissing it lightly, tracing small paths with my tongue. I hear Sasuke speak and listen with attention  
  
"Naruto-chan....can I ask you a favour???" He looks to the side, his face flushed. I smile as I gently place my hand against his face and force him to look at me.  
  
"Anything for you, Sasu-chan..."  
  
"Naruto-chan....I'm ready to be taken fully. I want to give all of me, to you. So...please take me..." I look on, a little bit shocked, but I knew this was coming.  
  
"I will acknowledge your request with pleasure, Sasuke, just one thing...."  
  
"Yes, Naruto. Anything...." I lower my head and kiss him, my hand sroking his hips, his leg and finally his stomach, before descending lower.  
  
"As long as I belong to you...I am happy." Sasuke smiles at me and I am content....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Sasuke's POV*  
  
He has now made me his property. He has marked me as his own....It hurts a bit, but he fits inside of me perfectly. He buries his head into my neck and breathes heavily, trying to get used to the new sensation. He starts, and every move brings forth a wave of pleasure that I have never felt in my life. I rub my hands against his back, echoing his name as I am driven over the edge. I swallow hard as I break. No sooner did I release myself, with a call of my name from my lover, I felt my muscles tighten, sending my beloved Naruto over, letting himself go inside me, warming my insides. With our bodies lathered in sweat, our breathing uneven and coarse, Naruto pulls me into his embrace and I kiss him, lightly and lovingly. His arms are around my waist and I know that I forever belong to him.  
  
"Sasu-chan, I'll love you forever...." Naruto whispers as he drifts off, kissing my nose as he does so. I smile as I kiss him lightly on his passion-bruised lips.  
  
"I'll always love you too...forever..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I wonder where Sasuke-kun has gone to? Sakura thought as she reached her crush's door. Sasuke was nowhere to be found, and Naruto disappeared as well, which made Sakura strangely uneasy. No sonner did she reach for the door she heard a strange giggle. Was that Sasuke-kun? She stood there as the giggling continued. The giggles all of a sudden turned into a familiar voice.  
  
"Sasuke-chan, that tickles. QUIT it!!"  
  
"Never you little minx!!!!" Came the sound of Sasuke's voice.  
  
However the voice that Sakura heard before did not belong to Sasuke, and it sent alarm bells in her head, as it was of a familiar nature. It couldn't be... She thought as she ran to the open window to the bedroom. There her fears were realised. Her beloved Sasuke was with someone else, but not just anyone, he was with Naruto. She watched as the black haired youth, who was wearing only boxers, was carted around on Naruto's shoulder, laughing and smiling all the way through. Naruto gently placed Sasuke onto the bed and stared at him from above.  
  
"You're so cute when you smile," Naruto whispered as he claimed his lover's lips. Sasuke let out a moan as he made the kiss deeper, placing the full weight of his love onto him. They parted briefly, their foreheads and noses against each other. "I love you so much Sasuke..."  
  
The words that Sakura would hear would be the words that would send her over the edge....  
  
"I love you too Naruto-chan, so very much...." Smiling through newly shed tears of happiness, he claimed the blonde boy's lips again, passion searing in his kiss. Sakura watched in disbelief, streams of tears running down her cheek as she watched on silently, her heart torn by the sight....  
  
**OWARI**  
  
Well, wasn't that fun.....  
  
KAIAKEN 


End file.
